Feared Love
by LaRa2
Summary: Cho Chang's troubled love life, at the age of 25. Sounds corny, I know. Rated R due to swearing and a passage with kinda graphic sex. Don't read if you don't like romancy stuff and the like. I got bored...Boredom leads to that kind of stuff.
1. Default Chapter

Cho Chang sat on the soft matress of her bed, weeping uncontrollably. A picture of her lost love, Cedric Diggory sat there on her bedside table, smiling his handsome smile and staring up at her with those adoring and innocent grey eyes. How she wished he was back with her, even now, 10 years later, 10 years after Lord Voldemort had taken away his life. She was a grown woman now, and she had been but a 15 year old adolescent at the time, always circled with other bubbly and gossipy teens wherever she went. But nowÑshe was 25, and beautiful. Her long raven hair, naturally tinted with deep blue, large and bright emerald green eyes, her fair ivory skin and her perfect pink lips certainly made her the most attractive woman in Hogwarts. She taught the art ofArithmancy, for the old witch Vector had passed away 2 years after her graduation from Hogwarts. Her job was satisfying: it paid well and her students were intelligent. She should be happy, for she was gorgeous and she had a good job, but she was nonetheless depressed. She was missing just one thing. Love. Not just young admirant students, but true love, like that that her Cedric had once given her in abundance. There had also been the young Harry Potter...But that had been a mere crush, not love. Or had it? Too many thoughts...Too many thoughts were occupying Cho Chang's pretty head. She had too many things on her mind at the moment, she just needed sleep.


	2. Feared Love—Chapter 2

Cho Chang's mind had cleared considerably after a good night's sleep. That was a good thing too, for it was her 25th birthday and she had to teach a group of 5th years that morning. She would have much rather stay in bed for another hour or so, but she couldn't. She slowly sat up, drew away the curtains of her bed and stood up. She walked to the other end of the room and looked at herself in the mirror. Her usually perfect hair stuck up in all directions and she had dark shadows under her eyes. She looked a mess. She sighed, picked up a comb and started stroking it through her long hair, strand by strand. After about 15 minutes, the mirror reflected the beautiful woman that Cho Chang usually was, not the mess she had been before. She quickly pulled on her emerald green robes, matching her eyes, and strode out her room to the Great Hall for breakfast. She took a seat next to Prof. Snape who quickly glanced at her and went back to talking with Prof. Sprout. She swallowed down 2 pancakes and then left the Great Hall for her classroom. She climbed up the three staircases and walked down the numerous hallways until she reached it. She got out her keys, shuffled through them for a few minutes until she found the right one, inserted it into the lock, but was surprised to see that the door was open. She slowly pushed it open and was under the impression that no one was in the room at first. But then she noticed a tall black figure standing at the other end of the room. She could only see the shadow, but the silhouette looked familiar. -Hello? she asked uncertainly. The man at the other end of the room briskly turned around and looked at her. She gasped. The man was certainly very handsome. His black hair shot out in several direction from his tanned face, but it looked good nonetheless. Discreet black glasses framed his bright green eyes and there was a small, distinguishable scar on his forehead. It was Harry Potter. -Cho? Is that you? Harry Potter asked in awe. -It's me, allright." she replied "But what are you doing here?" -I just wanted to see you again...It's been 7 years. And I came to give you a little gift, for your birthday, you know. -Oh...That's really sweet of you, but could you possibly give it to me later? I have to teach, you see. she said, blushing. -Of course. I was going to suggest that. Can I meet you in the Entrance Hall and 10:30 tonight? -Allright...sure. A 5th year boy suddenly pushed open the door. -Hmmm...I'd better go now then. I'll see you later, allright? he said smiling, and walking toward the door. -Yea...Ok. Cho Chang replied, still blushing furiously. Harry Potter exited the room, leaving Cho looking very red and the 5th year boy looking totally confused.


End file.
